List of dead characters
A list of all characters and the status of their Deadness Attribute as of the most recent update. Confirmed deaths *Aradiabot – exploded when Aradia ascended *Tavros – impaled and thrown to his death by Vriska *Nepeta – bludgeoned to death by Gamzee *Vriska – bled out after being nearly beaten to death by Aradia, ascended to God Tier afterwards, then impaled by Terezi; died a 'Just' death, although the precise circumstances are uncertain *Equius – asphyxiated by Gamzee *Eridan – had his upper and lower torso auspicitised between by Kanaya's chainsaw *Feferi – killed by Eridan's wand *Pre-Scratch Dad – killed by Jack Noir *Pre-Scratch Roxy – killed by Jack Noir *Pre-Scratch Dirk – killed by Jack Noir *Pre-Scratch Jake – shot from a pistol held by Jade, which was relocated mid-shot by Becquerel, who was under the influence of Tavros *Post-Scratch John - presumably killed by the meteor that brought Jane *Post-Scratch Rose - according to *Post-Scratch Dave - according to *Post-Scratch Jade - died some time during Jake's childhood *Becquerel – overwritten by Dream Jade in Jade's Sprite *AR – killed by Jack Noir *WQ – killed by Jack Noir *WK – killed by Jack Noir *Pre-Scratch Kids' Black Queen –''deringed by Jack Noir'' *Pre-Scratch Kids' Black King – killed by Jack Noir *Trolls' Black King – killed by the trolls * – aggrieved by Hussie; replaced by * – shot by Spades Slick and killed along with everyone in the blue universe *Itchy – beaten to death by Spades Slick *Doze – killed by one of Clubs Deuce's explosions *Trace – killed by one of Clubs Deuce's explosions *Fin – bled to death after being shot by Diamonds Droog *Die – had his throat slit by Spades Slick *Crowbar – originally dead, brought back through Time Shenanigans, decapitated by Spades Slick *Stitch – impaled by Spades Slick *Sawbuck – decapitated by Spades Slick's Rapier Wit *Matchsticks – originally dead, brought back through Time Shenanigans, bludgeoned by Spades Slick *Eggs – had his head eaten by Hearts Boxcars *Biscuits – blown up by C4 placed in his oven with him *Quarters – originally dead, brought back through Time Shenanigans, killed by *Cans – dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Hearts Boxcars – dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Clubs Deuce – dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Diamonds Droog – dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Hegemonic Brute – decapitated by Parcel Mistress *Post-Scratch Hegemonic Brute - decapitated by Dirk's Dream Self *Courtyard Droll – killed by Jack Noir *Draconian Dignitary – killed after encountering Rose and Dave *Maplehoof – killed in a meteor impact *Brobot - exploded after ripping out its heart *Pre-Scratch Colonel Sassacre - shot by a pistol held by Pre-Scratch Jake *Trolls' Ancestors (except for Her Imperious Condescension) - various causes of death *Trolls' Lusii - various causes of death prior to the trolls' entry; technically revived as the trolls' Sprites (except for Aradia's lusus), but all died again eventually *Unknown Dead Troll - she is already dead *Bilious Slick – destroyed by Jack Noir's Red Miles attack, along with everyone in the red universe Dream selves *Dream Jake – initially unknown cause of death prior to Jake's entry; later revealed to be killed by Courtyard Droll exploiting his peanut allergy * Dream Jane - stab-greeted by post-Scratch Jack Noir before Jane's entry *All the trolls' Dream Selves apart from Vriska's and one of Sollux's – killed by Jack Noir during his rampage in the troll's session; Aradia ascended as a result. Vriska's Dream Self had already ascended and replaced her waking self. Sollux's Prospitian Dream Self was killed, but his Dersite Dream Self had already replaced his waking self Offshoot timelines *John – killed in an alternate timeline by Typheus due to Terezi's interference *Jade – failed to enter the above alternate timeline session (because John was dead); presumably killed by a meteor *Doomed Daves – one killed by the Draconian Dignitary when attempting to retrieve the MEOW code, one killed by Jack Noir due to Terezi's interference *Karkat – killed by Gamzee in an alternate timeline, killed by Jack Noir in Terezi's vision of an alternate future *Terezi – killed by Gamzee in an alternate timeline, killed by Jack Noir in Terezi's vision of an alternate future *Doomed Aradiabots - killed by either Troll Session Black King or Jack Noir *Stitch – killed by Spades Slick *Sawbuck – killed by Spades Slick *Spades Slick – killed by Quarters in 's vision of an alternate future Other Deadness Attributes As the Hussiebot image at the top of this page becomes outdated with new updates, any of these characters may potentially be moved from their current deadness categories at any time. "Half" dead Marked with half a cross on the Hussiebot image. *Sollux – killed by the Vast Glub, replaced by Dersite Dream Self. Killed due to the strain of his psychic powers. Initially it was believed he was "half" dead after being KO'd by Eridan's wand, this turned out not to be the case when he left his dream bubble and was able to stay that way even when his alive self died. This may relate to the fact that he had two Dream Selves. Note that Sollux has stated he will die twice Presumed dead, but uncertain Marked with a question mark next to a cross on the Hussiebot image. *Liv Tyler - last seen in Derse's moon before it was blown up by The Tumor, death unconfirmed. Does not appear in Hussiebot image *Fedorafreak - may have died on his Quest Bed. Does not appear in Hussiebot image. *Kids' Bilious Slick tadpole - fell into the Forge *Karkat - with Nepeta; it is unknown if he was from the Alpha timeline or a doomed timeline. Unknown Marked only with a question mark on the Hussiebot image. *Spades Slick - last seen near the Felt Manor having killed . Hussie has claimed to be nursing him back to health *Clover – supposedly dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into. Inexplicably appears in 's apartment later, but vanishes by switching places with Quarters Temporarily Dead Characters who did die but were replaced by their Dream Self, ascended to God Tier, or simply revived. *John - killed by Jack Noir and ascended. Later was killed again by Jack Noir and revived *Jade - killed from a shaving cream explosion set by Courtyard Droll. Ascended afterwards, combining with Jadesprite *Rose - killed by Jack Noir, replaced with Dream Self. Killed again by The Tumor's explosion and ascended *Dave - killed by Jack Noir redirecting Jade's bullets, replaced with Dream Self. Killed again by The Tumor's explosion and ascended *Aradia - killed by Vriska through a mind-controlled Sollux, returned as a ghost, became Aradiasprite and then Aradiabot, ascended when her Dream Self was killed by Jack Noir. It is unknown if any of her deaths fulfilled Sollux's prophecy of all the trolls dying *Kanaya ''-'' killed by Eridan's wand, returned as a Rainbow Drinker. There is some question as to whether Kanaya really died , making it unknown if her death fulfilled Sollux's prophecy of all the trolls dying *Pre-Scratch Jane – killed by a meteor; technically revived as Nannasprite *Jaspers/Frigglish - crushed by Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text being appearified by Roxy; technically revived as Jaspersprite *Dream Jade – killed saving Dream John from Prospit's moon; technically revived as Jadesprite, then essentially combined with Jade when she ascended Never Died... Yet* *Terezi - on the veil meteor. Note that Sollux has stated all the trolls will die *Gamzee - on the veil meteor. Note that Sollux has stated all the trolls will die *Karkat - Currently on the veil meteor. Note that Sollux has stated all the trolls will die. A dead God Tier Karkat was seen in a Dream Bubble; it is unknown if it is his future self or a duplicate from a doomed timeline *Lil' Cal - with Gamzee, and also with Post-Scratch Bro. As if one Cal wasn't creepy enough *Jane Crocker – was seen being blown up; later revealed to have been saved by the God Cat *Jake English - continues to exist *Roxy Lalonde - continues to exist *Dirk Strider - continues to exist *Post-Scratch Dad - a cross is scribbled over him in green by Hussiebot due to his continued existence after the Scratch *UU - continUes to exist *God Cat - continues to meow *Lil' Sebastian - continues to exist *Dirk's auto-responder - Jake still shitting on his feelings *Alternate Future Dave - aka Davesprite; was presumed to have been killed by Jack Noir, but was later shown to have survived *Jack Noir - still at large *post-Scratch Jack Noir - still stabbing *post-Scratch Courtyard Droll - Dersite bumbler extraordinaire *post-Scratch Draconian Dignitary - exists *PM - now with the White Queen's ring *WV – gored through the stomach by Jack Noir; seems to be just barely alive, as Serenity appeals for PM to help him. He is now in the care of the remaining trolls, Dave, and Rose on the Veil Meteor *Serenity - With WV and the others on the trolls' meteor in The Veil *Denizens - the kids' denizens remain on their respective planets *Betty Crocker - according to Roxy Lalonde *Her Imperious Condescension - confirmed to be currently playing the role of both the Batterwitch and the post-Scratch Black Queen * - he is already here *Ms. Paint - one classy Prospitian lady *Andrew Hussie - he drinks the blood of others to stay alive and eternally young (*in the alpha timeline) Sad Face *Sadly, the dreaded wolf head appears not to be dead. Well, it probably is dead, as it's not attached to a wolf body, but that doesn't seem to stop it from terrorizing Hussie. Dead Characters In Problem Sleuth *Demonhead Mobster Kingpin - slain by a last ditch effort from Problem Sleuth by throwing his Candy Corn into his Fetal Seedpod. '' *Mobster Kingpin - ''slain again by launching from Mount Saint Lardass and then onto a Ham Needle, he can never escape through the Death Door ever again. Died Once but Revived Themselves *Lil' Ace Dick - slain because he killed himself with grenades inside of Mobster Kingpin's stomach, then later challenged Death to win his life back. *Pickle Inspector - slain because he increased the Accretion Rate way too high thus causing an explosion, he also challenged Death to win his life back as well. *Honeybee Professor - died the same way Pickle Inspector did, he did however escape death by flying away from the Afterlife. '' *Mobster Kingpin - ''was once slain by a finishing blow from Hysterical Dame, he then sneaked his way out the Death Door to revive himself from the dead. *Madame Murel - slain by both Hysterical Dame and Nervous Broad, walked out the Death door when everyone began to leave into the Black Hole. Category:Homestuck Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Problem Sleuth Characters Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Deaths